


The French Twist

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha figures out pretty early that Sam and Dean aren't Jared and Jensen, after all Jared is an alpha and Jensen is a beta, and Sam is an omega, Dean an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



Sam blamed it on being in a different reality, dimension, whatever the fuck the bizarro world he and Dean had been dropped into. He'd been feeling off all morning, well that wasn't exactly true, he'd been feeling off since sometime in the middle of the night, tossing and turning fitfully on the couch he had fell asleep on after sneaking out of Jared and Gen's bedroom.

But ever since he had gotten on set it had been getting worse, and less than an hour after they arrived Sam found himself in Jared's trailer, a blanket wrapped around him as he was both freezing and far too hot at the same time. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him, why he felt a clawing emptiness, a yearning for something he didn't have a name for. 

The door of the trailer was flung open and Misha, the actor who was so similar and yet strikingly different than Castiel stormed in, slamming the door behind him. He glared at Sam, growling out, “You have one minute to tell me who the fuck you are. I know damn well you aren't Jared.”

Sam looked at the man in confusion, but figured it was best to answer honestly, “Sam. I’m Sam Winchester. How did you figure it out?”

Misha rolled his eyes, a cocky grin on his face, “Well for one thing Jared isn't an omega, he's an alpha. You'd think you'd be smart enough to use suppressants if you were trying to pose as him.”

“What's an omega? For that matter what the hell is an alpha?” Sam asked, confusion written on his face.

Before Misha could answer the door was opened once more, and Dean walked in, a troubled look in his face, “Something is wrong with my junk, Sammy.” He grew silent when he realized that it wasn't just the two of them in the trailer, trying to think up a way to cover up what he had said.

“Let me guess, if he's Sam, that must make you Dean?” Misha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How the fuck did you figure it out?”

Misha rolled his eyes, “He's an omega and you're an alpha, Jared is an alpha and Jensen is a beta. Seriously, I can smell it. Fuck, all the other alphas on set can probably smell him, an unmated omega going into heat.”

“Mind explaining just what the fuck that's supposed to mean?” Dean asked, not liking the sound of that. If whatever was going on was noticeable it might draw attention that he and Sam really didn't need.

Misha looked at them, realizing that they had no clue what he was talking about. “You two really don't know, do you? You have no clue what alphas, betas, and omegas are. Shit, this isn't good.”

“Start explaining,” Dean said, moving slowly until he was between Sam and Misha.

“Okay, well betas... fuck, if you don't know about this shit that means that probably all guys are betas, or at least the equivalent of them, back wherever you two are from. Alphas have knotted cocks and usually, almost exclusively, mate with omegas. I mean, Jared is an exception to the rule, he did mate with a woman instead of an omega after all. And omegas produce natural slick, they go into heat, and can carry young. My mate, Vic, is an omega,” Misha said with a small grin on his face.

“Problem is, unmated omegas draw alphas like a moth to a flame, it's the pheromones, especially during their heats. And Sam, Sam is definitely going into heat. I mean, fuck, I’ve been with Vic since high school, and I’m drawn to him, I can only imagine what it would be like for an unmated alpha.”

Dean swallowed hard, glancing back at his brother. He cursed, seeing the sheen of sweat covering Sam's face, and the way his brother was shaking, he could hear Sam making a small, pained whimper and needed to figure out how to fix it. “How can I help him? He's in pain, you gotta tell me what to do.”

Dean paused, Misha's earlier words coming to his mind. “What did you mean by knotted cocks?”

“You know, a knot, a ridge near the base that swells, ties an alpha to his omega. Is that what you meant about there being something wrong with your junk?”

Dean nodded, blinking a little warily, “Yeah, that's exactly what I meant. So you mean, it's like a dog's dick in a way?”

Misha laughed a little, “Exactly. And on how to help him, well the only thing that will help Sam, the only thing that will end his heat is mating with an alpha, having his alpha knot him, tie themselves together, fill him up with his alpha's seed.”

“No, I can't, I won't,” Sam said in a shaky voice. “I'm not gonna let someone just use me like that, just because of whatever is happening to me.”

“If you don't mate you'll die,” Misha said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I'm sorry, but it's a fact. If you don't mate your fever will get so out of control it will kill you, or worst case scenario, when you pass out due to it an alpha will take you, claim you, giving you no say over it.”

“No one touches him without his permission,” Dean growled, anger at the mere thought of someone violating his brother like that making his voice cold and dark.

“Then either you have to watch him die or take care of him yourself, Dean. Those are really your two choices. He won't take a stranger for a mate, which would be a horrible idea anyway, but if he doesn't mate, he'll die.”

Dean looked over at Sam, breathing in deeply, trying to calm down. Except doing so had the opposite effect. His senses were overwhelmed by the sweet, spicy scent wafting off of Sam, life and love and lust made into scent. He could feel his cock stirring in his pants, his body aching with the desire to strip Sam naked and take him.

“Sammy, come on, I can't lose you. You need help, please, let us help,” Dean said, his eyes locked on Sam's. 

Misha shook his head, backing to the door, “I can't, I’m mated. As good as you smell, I can only ever be with Vic, I won't betray him like that. You need to let Dean help you, Sam.” 

Before Sam could complain and fight those words Misha was out of the trailer, leaving Sam and Dean alone. 

Dean walked to the door, locking it, not wanting anyone else to come in by them. He hated how out of it his brother looked, hated how much he just wanted nothing more than to be buried inside of Sam's body, slamming into him again and again.

“Dean... fuck... I can't... I need you... please, help me... I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but you need to...” Sam couldn't finish the sentence, but knew Dean understood him, his brother nodding once.

Dean watched as Sam stood up on shaky legs, nodding his head in the direction of the bed in the trailer. He followed his brother closely, catching him when he almost fell. Being so close to Sam, smelling him like this made Dean's pulse race and his blood boil. As soon as they were within a few feet of the bed Dean began undressing Sam, quickly stripping out of his own clothes as soon as Sam was bare.

He gently shoved Sam down onto the bed, looking down when Sam gasped.

Misha's words hadn't really seemed real up until that point, seeing the knot on Dean's cock, already starting to expand, sent a jolt of terror and want through Sam. He couldn't imagine how that would it inside of him, but he could feel wetness spilling out of his body, making this all too real.

Dean gently shoved Sam's legs apart, kneeling down between them. He brought his hand to the wetness shining on Sam's thighs, tracing it back to it's source. Sam's hole was slick with the natural lube, and there was no resistance as his fingers entered Sam's body.

“Oh fuck, don't tease. Please, fucking hell, please, Dean, need you in me,” Sam begged, trying to move onto his hands and knees so that Dean would have an easier time.

Dean growled, grabbing Sam by the hips, holding him in place, “We do this, I wanna see your face, need to see your face, Sammy.” When Sam nodded he moved closer to his brother, his cock aching to be inside the slick passage. “Okay, okay,” he murmured, lining up with Sam's hole, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he was able to enter Sam with one long thrust.

Sam cursed, moaning loudly as he was filled, Dean's cock spearing him open, making him whimper in pain and pleasure at the same time. Dean was huge, and Sam would have panicked at the thought of his knot if Dean hadn't leaned down, cupping his face in his hand, kissing him softly.

It was everything a kiss should be, filled with love, devotion, want, passion, filled with years of desperate longing, hidden desires that both of them never dared bring to the light of day. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths Dean began to move, slowly working his way back out and then into Sam's body.

Dean could see everything he had hidden from Sam, every fantasy about his younger brother, about the two of them together like this mirrored in Sam's eyes. “Love you, I really do,” he whispered, beginning to take faster, harder thrusts.

“I know. I love you, too, Dean. Always have. Just never, oh god, right there, fuck,” Sam trailed off in a broken sounding moan, Dean's cock hitting his prostate with each thrust.

“Yeah, never thought you'd return those feelings, and I wasn't going to screw us up,” Dean finished for him, kissing Sam once more, possessively. Each thrust made the desire surge even harder through him, and all too soon he felt resistance on his cock with each one. Dimly he realized that it was because of his knot, that it was filling out, pulling on the rim of Sam's ass, bringing them ever nearer to him being fully tied to Sam.

“Knot me, oh fuck, want it, need it, Dean,” Sam begged, clawing at Dean's shoulders. He cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt it fully enter him, and when Dean tried pulling back once more they both gave pained noises. Sam came with a shout, not even realizing how on edge he had been until he was spilling between them, and he could feel a warm sensation within him, realizing it was Dean, coming deep inside of him, filling him all up.

They talked quietly, admitting everything they had been keeping from one another as Dean continued to come, almost seemingly never to end. Sam grew hard over and over again, coming until he was shooting dry, and still Dean stayed buried inside of him, pumping his body full. 

“You think... oh god, Dean, you think we're gonna stay like this... alpha and omega, I mean, when we get home?”

Dean shrugged a bit, kissing the side of his neck, “I don't know, Baby Boy, but I kinda want to. I don't wanna lose this, you know? It feels right, good, pure.”

Sam nodded, feeling the exact same way. “Yeah, I hope we do. But... you do know things will have to change, Dean. I can... fuck...” Sam was blushing as he spoke, “you can get me pregnant, and I don't want our children to grow up like we did. I can't do that.”

Dean nodded, kissing Sam tenderly, “I know, Baby, I know. We'll figure things out, okay? You and me and whatever little ones we have, we'll figure things out.”

By the time Dean was able to pull out it was past dark, and Sam curled against him tiredly, running his hands down Dean's sweaty back. “We need a shower,” he laughed, running his fingers through the mess covering his chest.

“Mm, yeah, that we do,” Dean said, his voice a tired, sleepy slur. He gave Sam a questioning look, “So how are you feeling?”

“Tired, sore, but good, really damn good, Dean. I don't feel like my body is on fire and wanting to rip apart at the seams anymore.”

Dean smiled, trailing his hand down Sam's chest, resting it on his abdomen. “Do you think?”

Sam shrugged, “Maybe, I don't know. But you never know.”

They went and took a shower, pulling on something to sleep in before curling up around each other. They woke sometime later to the sound of breaking glass. Sitting up on the bed they saw Balthazar, Castiel, and Raphael posturing, the three angels arguing about the weapons Balthazar had stolen. 

They watched as first Raphael, then Balthazar left before Castiel approached them, eying them curiously. 

“You two have changed. You're different than you were the last I saw you.” He seemed to be taking special interest in Sam, and Dean stepped between them, guarding his brother, his mate, from the angel. “You are with child, Sam. How is that possible?”

“Cas, it's been a long, tiring day and all we wanna do is sleep. You want answers you ask Balthazar and he can explain to you just where he sent us.”

Castiel nodded, sending Sam and Dean back to Bobby's before leaving to go and find his wayward brother. 

Sam and Dean both knew they should explain things to Bobby, but that could wait until morning. They made their way up to the room Dean used, the room that they would both use from now on and curled around each other, falling asleep quickly.

Meanwhile in another world, Jared and Jensen sat on the couch in Jared's trailer, trying for the life of them to figure out just what to tell their mates. The trailer reeked of mating, and Jared knew he'd have to replace the bed before his wife came on set again.

There was a knock on the door, and Jared went to open it, revealing a relieved looking Misha.

“Oh thank god you two are back. Filming got canceled today because Sam and Dean were too busy mating to film.”

Both Jared and Jensen stared at Misha in shock, too shocked to say a word.


End file.
